


【困笼 03】【zyl水仙】

by bulrx



Category: zyl水仙, 我的爱对你说, 樊伟&罗浮生 - Fandom, 许你浮生若梦
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 强制, 虐向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulrx/pseuds/bulrx
Summary: OOC警告/狗血





	【困笼 03】【zyl水仙】

**Author's Note:**

> OOC警告/狗血

【zyl水仙】【困笼 03】

【浮生，浮生】

樊伟一声声唤着，看着怀里的人皱起了眉头，将他抱得更紧了些。

【嗯，，】罗浮生回握了下扶着他肩头的手，紧闭的眼睛缓缓睁开，睫毛微微发颤，他觉得自己应该是死了吧，和心心念念的家人团聚，再也不用分离，他笑了，从没有这般毫无顾忌地笑过了。  
将这一切看在眼里的樊伟，他见到这温暖如春的笑意，自己的心仿佛跌进了深深的湖水，这是他深爱到骨子的人啊，他怎么忍心去伤害，可他的爱意和脆弱不应该让怀里的人知晓，他怕了，怕他的嘲笑和远离。

那是他不敢去想象的，那种痛苦甚至会将自己整个人撕成碎片。  
不行，不可以，他只能是他一个人的，谁也夺不走！

樊伟怔怔望着罗浮生，情难自禁地低下头，覆盖着那苍白的嘴唇，重重的吻了上去，手下开始没了分寸，将怀抱里的人拥得更紧，全然忘了他还没有完全清醒过来。  
虚弱的罗浮生似吃了痛，脸色愈发苍白如纸，嘴唇有点发抖。

感受到怀中人儿的反应，樊伟赶紧放开了手，喜乐之情溢于言表。

【浮生，你醒了！太好了。】

樊伟想捧起罗浮生的脸，却被身下人的一个转头无情避开。

 

罗浮生没有说话，他太累了，累到以为自己已经死掉了，遍体鳞伤的自己，心口上也被割上了千刀万剐，他想带着破碎的灵魂解脱，可是没有办法，他做不到，他连自杀的权力都没有。  
樊伟却像个寻回自己宝贝的孩子一样兴奋，罗浮生不知道，刚才的那几分钟对他来说简直就如同坠入炼狱，他爱的人就那么失了力气，合上眼眸，他看到蜿蜒的鲜红从他手腕溢出，看到他倒在地板上，他的心一下子就被掏空了，抱起他不断的呼唤着他的名字，而他的身体却渐渐冰冷。

他是什么人，他从不会在任何人面前示弱，在外人眼中，他暴戾，阴晴不定，谁能理解他内心的卑微和悲哀。

可只有在他面前，他樊伟才会褪去一身伪装，他所有的不堪和深情都只会，只会在罗浮生面前展露。

【我去给你找药，你乖乖的，】

樊伟知道这心间上的伤短时间治愈不了，但身体上的痛楚却是要马上去处理和治疗的。

给罗浮生解了手铐，看着他手腕上深可见骨的伤疤，樊伟的心也一下一下抽痛。

他没想到，罗浮生会这般抗拒，那手铐虽牢固坚硬，但也不比尖刀，可罗浮生却生生将双手合在一起，拼命想从细小的缝隙里逃脱，手腕才会被割伤，触目惊心的伤口也像是一把刀狠狠捅进了樊伟的心。

 

【浮生，你】  
樊伟眼睛微微发红，给罗浮生的手腕裹上了纱布，想责备，话到嘴边却说不下去了。

罗浮生没有回答，也没有动，只是一双眼睛默默看着前方，早已失了往日的光彩，黯淡无光，没有焦距，就像是一潭死水，几滴泪水顺着脸颊流下，晶莹透明，却也似断了线的珠子，没有间断。  
已经没有意义了，拒绝？他逃不掉！反抗？他没勇气！算了，他想到的只能是放弃，放弃选择，放下天婴，放下那个叫做希望的东西，他曾紧紧攥在手里的一切都似烟雾飞走了。

樊伟看到他又哭了起来，心里突然没由来的一阵怒火，一拳捶在罗浮生身后的墙上，牙关咬得吱吱作响。

而罗浮生还是毫无反应，樊伟替他擦了眼泪，抱起他就跨步进了浴室。

热水从水龙头冒出，水汽立马就攀上了砌满大理石的墙壁，将水池的一面玻璃镜打上朦胧的光晕，樊伟轻轻将罗浮生放进了浴缸，随后将他的双手托起，以防伤口碰了水。  
安置好罗浮生的双手，樊伟就撸起了衬衫的袖子，帮罗浮生清洗着身体，此刻的罗浮生躺在冒着热气的浴缸里，全身被蒸腾的水汽蒙上一层薄薄的雾气。

樊伟的手碰触到罗浮生的锁骨，那里还显露里好几颗被他强迫种下的草莓，红了一片，在氤氲的水汽下显得更加诱惑。

樊伟忍不住咽了咽口水，眼睛不禁往下瞟，他的浮生到底是什么做的，为什么被他粗暴对待过的身体却比之以前更加诱人，从双臂到腰腹，再到脚趾头，都在散发着妖治如火的气息，那些被凌虐过的伤口都开出了鲜花，血液是他们的养料，滋养着这般残忍的温柔，肆意绽放。

 

樊伟很快就将手伸进了罗浮生的后穴，他的眼神并不带着情欲，反而是一反常态的藏着数不清的关切与柔情。

罗浮生感受到了后方的入侵，微微颤动了一下后就再无反应，只是他那本就空无一物的眼眸里，闪过一丝悲凉绝望。

呵，这一切已经习惯了不是嘛！无论是什么地方，什么场合，樊伟都不会顾忌到他的感受，一丝一毫，那般的求饶与抗拒，只换来变本加厉的对待而已。

樊伟看着他的眼神，心里却更是不好过。原先他还是那么斗志昂昂的一个人，为了他的那个小姑娘敢和他顶嘴叫骂，只是轻轻碰了一下他日思夜想的人儿，就被这只炸毛的小野猫咬破了嘴唇，那么生动而纯情，可如今，却了无生气，只是一具没有灵魂的躯体，他甚至不敢确定他的浮生是不是还活着？

明明握在手中的温度那么真实，明明那么真真切切还活着的人，却一点也感受不到他的生息，这样的罗浮生，他还算不算活着？

当一个人失去了所有想活下去的希望，那么就再也没有任何理由可以支撑他继续走下去了。

【浮生，别怕，我只是帮你清理干净，不然，不然会生病的】

樊伟实在不忍心看到这样的罗浮生，心如死灰。他只觉得自己的心一下子揪得更紧了，语气一句比一句温柔。

慢慢凑近罗浮生的脸颊，在额头上轻轻落下了一个吻，安慰的摸了摸他湿漉漉的脑袋，望他能不要再这样折磨自己了。

 

【我去给你做点吃的，浮生，等我】

樊伟给罗浮生擦干了身子，拿出了干净的衬衫给他换上，还贴心地帮他吹干了头发，抱他上床盖好了被子之后才离开。

罗浮生就这样乖乖地躺在床上，盯着天花板出神，思绪像是飘到了很远很远的地方。

很快的，樊伟就端着一碗热气腾腾的粥走到床边，他难得笑着说  
【你知道吗？这还是我第一次做粥呢，也不知道行不行，要不我先替你试试毒，浮生】

樊伟不好意思地挠了挠头。

【还行，应该可以吃，来，浮生】

罗浮生看着面前递过来的勺子，里面盛着满满的粥水，清清淡淡的样子看起来很好入口，他好想吃一点，哪怕能给自己补充一点体力也好，可是想到之前樊伟递过来的那杯酒，就是那杯红酒，让他彻底被这个男人毁了，不敢再相信他了。

罗浮生别过了脑袋，不愿看他。眼眶开始发热，他怕自己又会哭出来。

【怎么了，没胃口吗？】

樊伟亲昵的摸着罗浮生的脑袋瓜，他的头发刚洗过，被吹干的头发上还有几缕调皮的发丝缠绕在一起，散发出好闻的味道，他的浮生整个人都是香甜的味道，好想咬上一口啊！

樊伟见罗浮生依然不肯回头，便想了个法子，自己将勺中的粥水灌下，含在口中，俯身扳过罗浮生的身体，不容拒绝地将嘴唇贴在浮生的嘴唇上，还未来得及将口中软糯的粥水渡入罗浮生的口中，樊伟的脸上就结结实实地挨了一巴掌。

樊伟怔住了，他的脑子被这突如其来的一巴掌扇懵了，甚至连口中的粥也忘了喂给身下的人而直接吞咽进了自己的胃里，呛到不停咳嗽。

罗浮生还是微睁着双眼，只是看向樊伟的眼神中多了一份绝望与无奈。

 

【你，又要，那么对我，，，】

罗浮生的气息中带着哭腔，那是一种绝望到骨子里的人才会发出的声音，看似是一句疑问，但却是袒露着肯定的语气，是经受无数次的痛苦和失望而说出的一句话。  
樊伟眼睛一眨也不眨地盯着罗浮生，他突然抓起罗浮生的纤细的手腕，那被纱布包扎起来的地方还能脆弱，被一握紧，就有星星血迹渗透层层布料，鲜红可见。

【你为什么就是不相信我爱你呢！浮生，你看着我！你回答我啊！】

樊伟的双目都发了红，语气一句比一句强硬。

【你要我怎样，你这样子对我！还想让我觉得，你是在爱我吗？樊伟！】

罗浮生的眼泪簌簌落下，声音愈发拔高了分贝，用力嘶吼过后连带着身体都在不住发抖，紧咬着嘴唇，却还是有一声声的抽泣溢出来，让人心疼。

【不！不是这样的，浮生！我，我，，】

樊伟极力辩解着，可是很可悲地发现自己竟然无力反驳罗浮生的话。

他都做了些什么！  
他那么深爱的人，他本只想以自己的方式将他保护起来，让他完完全全只属于自己！却没想到从始至终都是在不断伤害他，甚至差点将他亲手毁掉。

 

是他的嫉妒，他的痛恨，这些情绪就像崩溃的洪流将他淹没。

【对，对不起，浮生】樊伟拥住还在不断抽泣的罗浮生，将他带入自己的怀中，他抱得太紧，甚至能听到骨头嘎嘎作响的声音。

 

樊伟忆起那一日，他拿着冰淇淋时露出的那一抹笑容。

【嗨，傻了？喽，给你一个】

他将自己刚刚舔了一口的冰淇淋递到樊伟面前，笑得温柔无害，暖阳照射在两人身上，一切是那么美好。

樊伟就这么被那抹微笑击中，像孩子般的纯真，他的笑真有感染力啊，像一汪清泉洗刷过他内心的伤痛，连带着自己也在不经意中露出了久违的微笑。

 

【哎，还未请教，你叫什么名字啊？】

【我叫，樊伟】

【哦哦，我呢，我叫罗浮生，嘿嘿，生人勿近的生，哈哈】

是你的笑给了我心安的感受，这份感受别人都给不了，唯有你，这世界除了你，任谁也不能代替！

生人勿近的“生”吗？

为什么我会想到 活色生香的“生”呢？

【你好，罗浮生！】


End file.
